Confessions of a Seemingly Normal Guy
by kaida-amarante
Summary: UsUk. Human AU and Gakuen Hetalia. Alfred Jones, the school's star athlete, reminiscences on how he ended up dating the adorably tsundere student body president, Arthur Kirkland. Warnings: Sexual references and child abuse


**AN: Random idea popped into my head. Originally, it was going to be smutty, but I'm still a bit scared to write stuff like that…possibly a oneshot, maybe a twoshot. I'm not sure yet. I don't own the anime or characters. Human AU and Gakuen Hetalia. Rated T for language, slight violence, and child abuse.**

How did this happen? How did I, the school's star athlete, end up falling in love with the student body president? The very same president who happens to be a guy like me? I guess the real questions here are 'how did I end up sleeping with the student body president' and 'why does no one else see how amazing this guy is?'. Right now, though, he looks completely peaceful and content, wrapped up in blankets on my twin sized bed. He looks so small right now. He also looks so…beautiful when he's asleep. Wow…I never thought I'd say that.

So, back to him. I guess…this is the story. Well, he's only a grade above me, so I've known him for a long time now. When did these feelings start? I'm not sure…I guess I realized them…not too long ago…In fact, it's only been a couple weeks.

-Three weeks earlier-

"Hey, Artie! What's going down? I'm bo-" Alfred stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the student council room where Arthur Kirkland was sure to be doing work. His best friend was against the wall, his pale face hidden by shaggy, sandy blonde hair. Before him stood another guy Alfred knew well. Francis Bonnefoy. The blonde Frenchman had arms on either side of Arthur's small frame, pinning him to the wall.

"Je te veux tellement mal que je ne peux pas me contrôler plus longtemps." Unluckily, Alfred didn't speak French, so he had no idea what had been said to make the Briton's head snap up and glare at Francis with anger, shock, and disgust.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu grenouille salaud? C'est malade!" Just the sound of the anger in Arthur's voice as he retaliated made Alfred smile a bit. Yup, his Artie wasn't going to go down without a fight! However, the quarterback's happiness fell when Francis leaned down and started kissing Arthur's neck, whispering more French. The Briton harshly pushed against Francis's chest before shouting again, this time in a different language. "Roi'r gorau iddi! Roeddwn yn meddwl fy mod wedi eisoes wedi dweud wrthych fod hyn yn sâl? Mae'n gas gen i chi!"

"Ah, I suppose your older brother has taught you well in that language, Arthur?" Alfred grimaced at the smirk in Francis's voice. "I don't know what you're saying, but I suppose you wish for me to go? Too bad." Alfred then flew into the room and grabbed Francis by the back of his collar, yanking him away and tossing him toward the door with a growl. He smiled when Francis scrambled out.

Alfred smiled over at Arthur, who was looking to the ground and blushing. The American knew that the Briton was about to yell at him about unneeded actions and how he could've handled it himself, but instead, the honey blonde cut him off. "What language was that? And what did he mean by your brother?"

"It was Welsh, Alfred. As I've told you before, I have three elder brothers. The eldest moved to Scotland, and the second eldest moved to Ireland. That left the brother closest to my age and I as the only ones left when our parents separated. My father took my brother and moved to Wales. My brother then taught me the language. That is how we communicate now so our parents won't understand our discussions since my father never learned Welsh." Arthur sighed. "Let me guess, I'm boring you now?"

Blinking in surprise, Alfred looked down at his friend. "No. You never talk about your family, so I feel honored! You're not boring me at all!"

"Thank you, Alfred." The American was more surprised by the fact that Arthur simply walked past him and out of the room.

-Current-

Well, thinking back, I suppose I owe Francis. XP If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known about Bryn (his Welsh older brother) or the rest of his family. And I wouldn't know…that I get jealous over him. Yeah, I owe that jerk face…

Anyway, karma seemed to want the two of us to get together. After the initial incident (Artie would be so proud of me for using that word! CX) there was another one a week after wards. So…two weeks ago? Yeah, that's right. This is the one that actually got us together though! ;)

-Two Weeks Earlier-

Alfred was walking down the hallway from his classroom to the restroom, not paying attention to anything as usual. It was the middle of third period, so the hallway was empty and let the footsteps echo in the silence of white walls, tile, and closed classroom doors. How he didn't hear the hurried footsteps of another student coming towards him, nobody really knows. But he didn't. And that's why he was so shocked when he ran into another form in front of him, tumbling forward and throwing his hands out to catch himself at the last second. When he opened, his eyes, he was shocked and embarrassed. Below him was Arthur, eyes still closed, face twisted in pain from hitting his head against the tiled floor. The faces of the two boys were only inches apart.

Imagine Arthur's surprise when he opened his eyes and saw the position they were in. His pale face turned bright red as he stared up into his friend's blue eyes. "A-Alfred…would you mind maybe…oh, I don't know…getting the hell off of me?" A tsundere as usual.

And of course, the idiot hovering over him had to stop and think about it before grinning. "Sorry, but I don't feel like it today! And before you ask me why…." Ignoring the blush creeping up on his cheeks, Alfred leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the student body president's lips. He smiled and laughed at the confused expression he got out of the boy…

Until it turned to cold anger. "What…the hell was that, you git? If you're just trying to get a favor I will ki-"

"You talk too much." The honey blonde smiled and kissed to other boy again, a bit longer this time. When he pulled away, he smiled at the blush on Arthur's cheeks. "This has nothing to do with favors. Nothing to do with the fact that you're the student body president. Just the fact that I…like you, Arthur."

-Current-

I still don't know what in the world made me kiss him. I was just as confused as he was. But when I saw his face, all red and confused and cute, I knew that everything I did and said then was true.

And look at us now, just two weeks later. Here I am feeling like a girl since its…3 am and I'm using candlelight to write in my journal so I won't wake him. And I'll let you know something, he's really cute when he sleeps. It seems to take away all the usual stress marring his face and leaves him looking like a little kid.

…Dang…now he's even influenced my vocabulary…

Ah, I guess you guys are wondering why he's sleeping in my bed. Well…that's a not so good story…it even involves Arthur, the person I always saw as strong, crying…

-Earlier that night-

Even though it was midnight, all Arthur could hear was screaming and yelling from his home's living room cutting the night's silence. His father, who had taken Arthur's older brother and abandoned the blonde and his mother, came back. Of course, as soon as his mother saw the man, Arthur was sent up to his room. Since from where he was, none of the yelling was intelligible, so he didn't know why his father was here.

The answer came soon enough when his bedroom door slammed open. Arthur jumped and pressed himself against the wall behind him, emerald eyes widening in fear. "Arthur, my son! It's been so long since I've seen you! Oh, just wait until you here the good news! I'm taking you back to Wales with me!" As his father took a step forward, Arthur stared into emerald eyes eerily reminiscent of his own, and shook his head. "No? You're going whether you like it or not! I will not let this bitch have any of my sons!"

"I'm not going with you!" Arthur's defiant words were reward with his father punching him across the face. "I refuse to leave this place. My school, my friends, my mother…I won't go with you!" This time he was rewarded with a kick to the gut. As he tried to catch his breath, a hand tangled in his blonde hair and yanked his head up while the man beat his son worse.

"You will go."

"No…"

"She won't keep you, Arthur. You can either go with me, or get killed. Anything I can do to keep you from her."

"You're not going to kill my brother." Arthur's eyes widened at the all too familiar voice of Bryn from his bedroom doorway. "Let him go now." Suddenly Arthur felt the hand let go of his hair as his brother grabbed their father and started dragging him away. "Arthur, rwy'n hollol barod ar gyfer ymladd, felly mae angen i chi redeg. Ewch allan o'r fan hyn a mynd i rywle diogel! Ewch i Alfred! Ac os gwelwch yn dda ... Arthur, aros yn ddiogel. Rwy'n dy garu di, brawd."

The words and pleading voice made tears spill out of Arthur's eyes as he opened his window, turning back only to respond to his brother's words. "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd. Rydych yn aros yn ddiogel yn ogystal." The blonde smiled weakly at his older brother before jumping out the window and running as fast as he could towards Alfred's house, knowing that the boy's parents weren't home that night. When he reached the all too familiar house he had spent time at as a child, he banged on the door as loud as he could, yelling Alfred's name. He watched as a light was turned on upstairs and then as the door swung open, revealing Alfred clothed in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes. It was obvious that Arthur had woken him up.

But, even with how tired he was, Alfred took one look at Arthur and snapped back into his usual hyperactive self. "A-Artie! What are you doing here? It's 1 am! And are those tears on your cheeks? And a bruise? What happened? Did you get in a fight or something?"

"Nice to see you too, Alfred. And thank you for inviting me in!" Arthur laced his words with sarcasm as he pushed past Alfred into the now brightly lit kitchen. "Does your dad have any rum here?"

The younger teen stopped. "Rum…? You want rum?"

Arthur turned to his boyfriend, pain written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Al…I just…really need to get drunk right now."

"Why? Not only are you underage, but Francis has told me stories of when you're drunk! I don't want to see you that way…please…"

"I know, Alfred! I know! But I just…" Frustrated tears ran down Arthur's face a he slammed his hand into the kitchen table. "I need to get drunk! I need to forget what happened tonight!"

The room was quiet as Arthur mentally cussed himself out for his mistake. "What…do you need to forget…?"

Arthur sobered up, his eyes filling with sorrow. "My father came back home to take me to Wales." Alfred was about to protest and say that Arthur couldn't leave when said boy continued. "He and my mother got into another screaming match. It got physical. That's all I know about that part. Then he waltzed up to my bedroom and tried to take me back. Beat me when I refused. Then Bryn showed up and probably took the worst of the beating for me so I could run away." The Briton shrugged nonchalantly.

"You act as if you're used to this…!"

"I am. Why do you think my mother divorced him?"

"Then why'd she let him take Bryn to Wales?"

"She didn't want to make the two of us go through a custody battle. Besides, I was the one who got abused, not him."

"How do you know your father didn't abuse Bryn?"

"That's why he had me learn Welsh, which came in handy tonight. It was so he could tell me what the bastard did to him without getting punished for it."

"It seems like you're okay with this all!"

"I'm not, okay?" Alfred flinched at his boyfriend's sudden anger. "But there's nothing I can do! I'm powerless! Especially against him…"

Alfred walked to his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead. "You're not powerless. You're just scared. And, Arthur, it's only temporary, but I know another way you can forget for a little while." Arthur backed away a bit at the mischievous look in Alfred's eyes as the boy picked him up bridal style and carried him to the upstairs bedroom.

-Current-

I suppose I'll spare you the details. ;) Pretty obvious what happened next, huh? Let me just say that he sounds really hot when he's screaming my name. And he looks really hot too…uh…anyway…yeah, that's how I ended up in this situation. Now he's waking up, so I better get going. We'll see how this all turns out, won't we?


End file.
